As the demand for virtual reality (VR) application grows, head mounted displays have become more and more popular recently. A head mounted display (HMD) is a display device worn on the head. The HMD has a small display panel in front of one eye or both eyes. Liquid crystal display (LCD) is a common display technology used in HMD display panels. Because LCD is “hold-type” displays (in contrast to “impulse-type” displays such as cathode ray tube, CRT), LCD panel often suffers from motion blur problem. The motion blur problem in the HMD appears more severe because (a) the HMD panel is very close to a user's eyes and (b) the videos displayed in VR applications are based on the user's head movement, which may be very frequent. Therefore, it is an important subject in the industry to design a method for reducing motion blur in the HMD.